


Request for Transfer

by temperance_june



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Psi 2000 Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperance_june/pseuds/temperance_june
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Chapel was a proud woman, she worked hard every day and had earned her place upon Starfleet's flagship, but at this moment there was nothing she would rather do than throw herself out of the nearest airlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request for Transfer

Christine Chapel was a proud woman, she worked hard every day and had earned her place upon Starfleet's flagship, but at this moment there was nothing she would rather do than throw herself out of the nearest airlock.

 

Not that anyone was blaming her for what happened. They had all done or said things that they would not have normally; she had caught sight of Sulu running around the ship with his fencing sword promising to protect a certain navigator.

 

_I'm in love with you, Mr. Spock._

 

She winced remembering her own words. How could she have been so stupid? Sure, the Psi 2000 virus caused the suppression of inhibitions, similar to being drunk. Everyone did stupid things when they were drunk. Telling your friend's boyfriend you were in love with him crossed into another territory well beyond stupid.

 

“ _You know what, forget it ever happened” an icy chill ran through Nyota's words._

 

Drinking probably wasn't the smartest idea at the moment, but she needed something to distract her. She couldn't go to Nyota like she normally would, she had probably permanently screwed up their friendship. Nyota was a good person and probably would not let it get in the way of their professional relationship, but she had a feeling movie night would be canceled.

 

Christine poured herself a gin and tonic and sat down in front of her computer terminal. There was only one way to get out of this with any kind of dignity and that was to get off this ship as soon as possible.

 

*****

 

The next day her request for transfer came back approved. She would be getting off the Enterprise the next time it was docked at a Federation planet and from there she would head to the outer frontier to continue her work as a nurse, but hopefully she would be able to do some work in bio-research as well.

 

The Captain hadn't even come down to try to talk to her about it. She didn't know if it would have been better or worse if he had, she was just glad she didn't have to try to explain herself to him or that he didn't try to talk her out of it.  

 

McCoy was upset when she told him, she hadn't exactly talked with him about it before hand. She knew he understood though. Once the words were said out loud they could not be taken back.  

**Author's Note:**

> I, like many others, do not like the idea that Christine Chapel left the Enterprise because she slept with Jim Kirk and that Jim Kirk couldn't even remember her name. Instead I tried to write a TOS compliant explanation in which the Enterprise ended up at Psi 2000 somewhere between the 2009 film and Into Darkness.


End file.
